Thank You
by Kontradiction
Summary: A really sugary sweet song fic. Heero finally realises he's in love with Duo. 1x2(obviously)


Thank You  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I haven't been in a band since I was 11 years old, and I have yet to make a multimillion-dollar cartoon, so don't bother suing me, because I don't own Gundam Wing or Human Nature.  
  
Heero stared at his computer screen, determined not to reply to his long haired roomate.  
  
"Hee-chan! Watcha doin'?" Duo chirped  
  
"Baka." //Damn it, that was a reply//  
  
"Wanna go shopping with me Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'm going now."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ai shiteru Hee-chan"  
  
"Hn." //Don't react that means he's won//  
  
"You don't like me do you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ja ne, Hee-chan"  
  
I never cared for single words of tenderness  
  
"Hee-chan!" Duo cried, moments before glomping the boy  
  
"Hello Duo."  
  
"I got you a present!" Duo thrust a bouquet of wilted flowers at him. Heero accepted, trying not to smile.  
  
"Arigato Duo."  
  
The long haired boy beamed and brushed his lips across Heeros cheek.  
  
I never thought my life could be as sweet as this  
  
"I got a mission with Wu-bear today." Duo announced.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I won't see you for a while."  
  
"Hn" //Don't let him see that your hurt//  
  
"I guess this is goodbye, ne?"  
  
"Goodbye Duo"  
  
"Ja ne Heero." Duo walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him angrily.  
  
"Gomen Duo.Ai shiteru."  
  
But now I know I wanna spend it all with you baby  
  
Heero pulled out of the crowded parking lot, silently cursing the other drivers. He checked his watch, 6:19, if Duo was at home he'd be.  
  
Heero thrust images of his violet eyed roomate out of his head. Pathetic, he couldn't even drive down the shops without thinking about him.  
  
I drive my car and think about you constantly  
  
Heero tossed on his hard mattress. He'd never had trouble sleeping before.  
  
He stared over at Duos empty bed; it was all his fault.  
  
Heero pushed off his blanket and slunk over to Duo's bed. He shrugged and climbed in; breathing in the sweet scent of Duo's shampoo which permeated his pillow. He could almost imagine Duo lying next to him.  
  
I lie awake and want to feel you next to me  
  
"I'm ba~ack!" Duo called, dumping his bag on the floor. Heero stared at the boy, as if memorising him, then caught Duo in his arms,  
  
"Don't ever go away again!"  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked in shock, "You want this?"  
  
"Yes.Ai shiteru Duo."  
  
"Oh Hee-chan"  
  
Why can't I look, my life's only complete with you baby  
  
Duo smiled up at Heero and captured his lips, "Ai shiteru."  
  
And it feels so right  
  
Heero swept Duo into his arms and dumped his on his bed, "Let me hold you."  
  
"Anything Hee-chan!"  
  
You are the one I treasure  
  
"You're mine aren't you Duo?"  
  
Duo kissed Heero's nose, "Always, koi, always"  
  
A part of me forever  
  
"Stay with me." Heero breathed  
  
"Of course, now that I've found you I'm never letting you go."  
  
And I'll be there with you, whatever you do, with all of my heart  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
I promise you  
  
"We'll have to tell the others."  
  
"We'll tell them together, and no matter what happens, I'll be with you."  
  
I'll be there with you, just know that it's true, with all of my heart, I'm there for you  
  
Even if we have to leave? Even if I get a mission in. Timbuktu?"  
  
"Anywhere."  
  
Wherever you go, I'll be there with you  
  
"Even if we're up against a thousand OZ soldiers?"  
  
"Baka! Do you even need to ask?"  
  
Whatever we're up against just know that I'll be there with you  
  
Duo's face broke into a wide smile, lighting up his whole body.  
  
You're like the sun that brightens up the darkest sky  
  
Heero leaned down stealing Duo's lips. He closed his eyes; the image of his angel still etched behind them  
  
The only one I'm seeing when I close my eyes  
  
I'll never leave you Duo."  
  
"I know Heero. I love you."  
  
Oh can't you see, you'll never be alone again baby  
  
Heero pulled his koi into his arms, stretching out on Duos tiny bed, "You'll never be alone again."  
  
Duo snuggled into Heero's chest, basking in his new found loves warmth, "Arigato." 


End file.
